1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, copier or similar image forming apparatus and more particularly to an image forming apparatus of the type dealing with relatively wide documents.
2. Description of the Background Art
As for an image forming apparatus of the type described, it is preferable for the operator of the apparatus to stack relatively wide documents to be read in the vicinity of the position where the operator stands. However, conventional image forming apparatuses of the type described do not include a portion that allows the operator to stack such documents before actual operation.
In light of the above, a table is often placed in the vicinity of, e.g., a scanner, so that the operator can stack wide documents on the table before operation. The operator puts one document on the document table of the scanner and causes the scanner to read it. The operator 4 then turns about to pick up another document from the table and again turns about to put it on the document table of the copier. This kind of work is troublesome to perform and makes the operator tired.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2000-155449.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus allowing the operator of the apparatus to sequentially handle a stack of wide documents with a minimum of change in position and thereby promoting efficient operation.
In accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus including a document holding device for temporarily holding a relatively wide document before the apparatus reads the document, the document holding device includes a supporting member movably mounted on a preselected portion of the body of the apparatus, and a holding member for holding the document.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus dealing with a relatively wide document, a bar capable of holding the documents rolled up is supported by one side of the body of the apparatus in such a manner as to be angularly movable in the direction of depth of the body.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus dealing with a relatively wide document, a bar capable of holding the document rolled up is mounted on the body of the image forming apparatus in such a manner as to be movable up and down above the document inserting portion of the apparatus adjoining the front end of the apparatus.